Tequila in the Sand
by The-Major's-Lieutenant
Summary: To get away from it all Emmett goes down to Cancun. With a bottle of tequila by his side he sits on the beach drinking alone until a beautiful woman named Alice joins him giving him company, better tequila, and a bubbling romance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tequila in the Sand

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Emmett/Alice

Rated: T (Drinking tequila)

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

~So I went with the same theme of my other one. Hope you like this one too!~

Emmett couldn't help but smile at the site of the beaches in Cancun. He had been planning this trio for years and after his latest heartbreak he felt it was finally the right time. He took another swig of tequila from his bottle and gazed at the setting sun.

He was so tired of being used and thrown out like yesterday's garbage. He thought he was a nice guy with adorable dimples that could melt a girl's heart but apparently it was all lies. Maybe he should stay away from the dating scene and just get lost under the breezy night in Cancun with his tequila resting in the sand.

"Hola señor." A soft accented voice came from his left. He turned his head to see the most beautiful creamy sun kissed skin he had ever seen. Her eyes were a dancing sea of green that sparkled as she smiled at him. She was tiny barely five feet and everything about her was absolutely beautiful and exotic.

"Hello?" He questioned praying she spoke English.

"Ah American?" She giggled. Emmett just smiled and nodded.

"Why are you drinking alone? Tequila is meant to be shared, No?" She sat down next to him and tugged his bottle from him.

"You drink this? No, no, this is not good. Señor come with me, I have something better." She got up quickly and not knowing what else to do Emmett followed her to a little palm tree bar.

"My friend and I own this bar. We love to work and make happy drunks." She explained as she threw his tequila away and grabbed two bottles of tequila from under the counter. With a nod to her friend she led him back to his spot on the sand. She handed him a bottle and then spoke.

"My name is Alice."

"Emmett."

"You are a pretty big man." She giggled sipping from her bottle.

"Yeah so I have been told. You are a pretty small woman." She laughed and slapped his arm lightly.

"You not talk about a woman's size. She will get sensitive."

"Oh yes I do apologize shorty." He teased causing her beautiful laughter to bubble up again.

"So why are you so sad in Cancun? This is a happy place."

"Lady trouble." This tequila was defiantly better and stronger then his old one. His loose tongue could attest to that.

"Ah tell me about it, men trouble is the story of a lady bartender's life."

Thus began their talk. The sun went down showcasing a beautiful sunset leading to and even more beautiful full moon. Slowly the moon also faded away bringing dawn on its heels. As the sun began to rise Emmett finally realized he and this woman had talk to each other about their whole lives including their hopes and their dreams, while the tequila sat in the sand.

"Alice?"

"Yes Emmett."

"I think I'm falling in love with you." She giggled and shook her head.

"Me too, Emmett me too."

* * *

This is just like my other one shot. It's from the Trick Raven's summer prompt week two. I hope ya'll like it.


	2. BellaSeth pairing

*Got a request to do this as a different pairing on a different site. Thought I would share it with ya'll too.*

Title: Tequila in the Sand

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Bella/ Seth

Rated: T (Drinking tequila)

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

~So I went with the same theme of my other one. Hope you like this one too!~

Seth couldn't help but smile at the site of the beaches in Cancun. He had been planning this trip for years and after his latest heartbreak he felt it was finally the right time. He took another swig of tequila from his bottle and gazed at the setting sun.

He was so tired of being used and thrown out like yesterday's garbage. He thought he was a nice guy with adorable dimples that could melt a girl's heart but apparently it was all lies. Maybe he should stay away from the dating scene and just get lost under the breezy night in Cancun with his tequila resting in the sand.

"Hola señor." A soft accented voice came from his left. He turned his head to see the most beautiful long sun kissed hair he had ever seen. Her eyes were a dancing sea of green that sparkled as she smiled at him. She was tiny barely five feet and everything about her was absolutely beautiful and exotic.

"Hello?" He questioned praying she spoke English.

"Ah American?" She giggled. Seth just smiled and nodded.

"Why are you drinking alone? Tequila is meant to be shared, No?" She sat down next to him and tugged his bottle from him.

"You drink this? No, no, this is not good. Señor come with me, I have something better." She got up quickly and not knowing what else to do Seth followed her to a little palm tree bar.

"My friend and I own this bar. We love to work and make happy drunks." She explained as she threw his tequila away and grabbed two bottles of tequila from under the counter. With a nod to her friend she led him back to his spot on the sand. She handed him a bottle and then spoke.

"My name is Bella."

"Seth."

"You are a pretty big man." She giggled sipping from her bottle.

"Yeah so I have been told. You are a pretty small woman." She laughed and slapped his arm lightly.

"You not talk about a woman's size. She will get sensitive."

"Oh yes I do apologize shorty." He teased causing her beautiful laughter to bubble up again.

"So why are you so sad in Cancun? This is a happy place."

"Lady trouble." This tequila was defiantly better and stronger then his old one. His loose tongue could attest to that.

"Ah tell me about it, men trouble is the story of a lady bartender's life."

Thus began their talk. The sun went down showcasing a beautiful sunset leading to and even more beautiful full moon. Slowly the moon also faded away bringing dawn on its heels. As the sun began to rise Seth finally realized he and this woman had talk to each other about their whole lives including their hopes and their dreams, while the tequila sat in the sand.

"Bella?"

"Yes Seth."

"I think I'm falling in love with you." She giggled and shook her head.

"Me too, Seth, me too."


End file.
